


IshiMondo - His Hero

by Scoverva



Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, reporter! Kiyotaka, superhero au, superhero! Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: ISHIMONDO WEEK DAY FOUR - SUPERHERO AUDescription: Mondo is a superhero who is trying to keep his secret identity hidden from his boyfriend Kiyotaka who is a reporter trying to find out the truth about the city’s newest hero.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	IshiMondo - His Hero

Towa City, a place for the best citizens. And sometimes the worst. Today was no different than others. Someone would start something, the police or the local heroes would step in and stop them, and then Kiyotaka would interview them for the latest news report.

However, today was different. There was someone new, someone who no one recognized. He was dressed up in black, gold and purple, and seemed to have no difficulty defeating a pair of thieves who had robbed one of the city’s banks.

“Come ‘round ‘ere ‘gain an’ I’ll fuck ya up worse!”

The dude sure had a potty mouth, and wasn’t afraid to use violence to solve problems, but he got the job done. That was what mattered. When the thieves were caught and taken into police custody, Kiyotaka quickly went in to interview him.

“Excuse me! Hey!” Kiyotaka shouted, catching his attention. The unnamed hero quickly looked away from him, which kinda pissed Kiyotaka off. “Hello there! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I am a news reporter. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions?”

“Oh, uh, just one. I’m kinda runnin’ short on time ‘ere,” The man insisted, still not facing Kiyotaka. How rude!

“What are we, the public, supposed to address you as? Surely, as a superhero, you have a hero name picked out!” Kiyotaka asked, shoving the microphone in the man’s face.

“Uh, Crazy Diamond. We’ll go wit’ that,” The hero scoffed, clearing his throat. “Aight, I gotta go. See ya!” And off he went.

Sour from the interaction, Kiyotaka turned to leave. Technically, his work hours were over for the day. So, he decided to just head home instead of continuing to work overtime.

He slammed the door upon getting home, obviously still bitter. Mondo, Kiyotaka’s boyfriend of six years, looked up at him with concern.

“Heya babe. How was work?” Mondo greeted, getting up and giving Kiyotaka a kiss on the forehead. Kiyotaka let out a small huff.

“Awful. There’s this new hero in town, and he has no respect! Wouldn’t even look at me when we spoke!” Kiyotaka exclaimed, throwing his work bag to the ground. “And he left so abruptly! Honestly, I do not understand it! Every other hero I have spoken to enjoys speaking to the press, so why should this be any different?!”

“Maybe he had to be home for dinner?” Mondo suggested, chuckling. “Speakin’ o’ which, ya got anythin’ in mind for dinner?”

Days passed, and Kiyotaka hasn’t had a conversation with any more than ten words with that new hero since their initial encounter. But not now! The hero was exiting a large building, having returned a suitcase with important files in it. If he’s in a roofed area, he can’t possibly fly away! Kiyotaka stormed inside, a confident smile on his face.

“Crazy Diamond! I have been looking to speak to you!” Kiyotaka greeted, approaching him. Yet again, the hero wouldn’t make proper eye contact.

“Oh, uh, hey. Ishimaru, right?”

“That’s right! I was hoping I could finally have a proper interview with you, if you don’t mind,” Kiyotaka requested, that confident smile still on his face. There was no way he could fail! He’d definitely have a proper interview, once and for all!

“I mean, uh, I guess,” Crazy Diamond sighed in defeat. “What’d ya wanna know?”

“Well, I was hoping with starting with why you chose the name ‘Crazy Diamond’?” Kiyotaka asked.

“Oh, uh, no reason. Just thought it sounded neat.”

“Well then, I understand! Next, what made you want to become a hero?”

“T’ be a good person? I mean, I know someone who’s always buggin’ me t’ be a better person or whatever, so figured this would be a good idea.”

“Oh, how sweet! What role does this person play in your life? Only answer if you’re comfortable with it!”

“Uh, datin’.”

“I see, I see! Now then, that robbery that happened last week, was that the first crime you stopped?” Kiyotaka asked. The hero let out a small cough, turning his head away.

“I mean, I’ve broken up a few fights. That’s ‘bout it,” The hero answered. He glanced up at the time, “Hey, listen, I gotta get goin’. Got crime t’ stop and shit, ya know?”

“Oh, of course! I appreciate you answering some of my questions! Farewell!”

More time passed, it was autumn now. Kiyotaka was walking home from work when he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway, a guy in a black mask holding a knife to his throat. His back and head were slammed into a brick wall, his head now pounding and throbbing.

“C-Can I help you...?” Kiyotaka asked nervously, glancing down at the knife at his throat.

“Listen ‘ere punk, I’m givin’ ya five seconds t’ gimme whatever valuables ya have before someone gets hurt, ya hear?”

Kiyotaka stayed silent. He didn’t have all that much in the way of money, let alone expensive items. “I don’t have anything of value.”

“Bullshit!” The man stabbed Kiyotaka’s shoulder, the reporter letting out a painful gasp in response. He instinctively grabbed his shoulder in hopes to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down. “Gimme yer goddamn money, punk!”

“I told you I don’t have anything!” Kiyotaka argued, earning himself a kick to the knee. He stumbled, and then got punched. He fell to the ground, hissing at the pain.

“Stop lyin’ to me before I get mad, asshole!”

Kiyotaka felt the knife plunge into his chest, just below his collarbone. He let out a scream, turning over as a measly attempt to protect himself. Then, next thing he knew, his assailant was getting punched so hard he practically flew down the alleyway.

Kiyotaka looked up to see Crazy Diamond, out of his regular outfit other than his mask and a black hood. “Don’t fuckin’ touch ‘im, asshole!”

Kiyotaka’s assailant got punched again, and then was slammed into a wall. “Fuckin’ fine, you win, hero!” The man stumbled off, limping.

The aggravated hero turned to Kiyotaka, quickly rushing to his side. He took off the mask, and Kiyotaka immediately recognized that face. “Mondo...?”

“Hey, I’m here, don’t worry,” Mondo assured, holding Kiyotaka close. “I’mma call an ambulance, ‘kay? Just hold on.”

Kiyotaka gripped onto Mondo’s sweater, letting out a forced chuckle. “You’re Crazy Diamond.”

“Yeah, avoidin’ ya was hard as shit. Didn’t want ya t’ figure it out,” Mondo replied, taking out his phone and dialling 911. Kiyotaka just buried his face in Mondo’s sweater, happy that he was there.

Because to him, whether Mondo was flying around in a mask or not, Mondo was still his hero.


End file.
